


care to dance?

by toffeelemon



Series: The Queers of Idris [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Canon Compliant, Clubbing, F/F, Gay solidarity, Gen, Kisses, M/M, Making Out, Malec, Meet-Cute, alec and underhill are gay bffs, bi izzy rise, just teens being silly and gay, no valentine drama, still shadowhunting, teenage typical swearing, the queers of idris, underhill is the squad gay mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toffeelemon/pseuds/toffeelemon
Summary: So they may or may not have started a queer gathering in the New York Institute - they being Izzy, Alec who was forced to acknowledge the fact that he just came out as gay, and Andrew Underhill, because he is the one other gay kid, and two siblings do not constitute a group.Helen and Aline join to go "Downworld gay clubbing" with the group and Alec finally gets some with the High Warlock who has been hitting on him.





	care to dance?

**Author's Note:**

> same universe except they're in their early 20s and just normal Shadowhunters shadowhunting without a looming war or crisis ya know.
> 
> one of my favourite things about being twenty is having a group of gay friends doing dumb gay shit together so that's what i did with the shadowhunters lol, obviously with alec being head gay in charge
> 
> also for all intents and purposes underhill is called drew because he looks like a drew okay

Their little _club_ started out as one of Isabelle’s brilliant ideas.

“Come on, Alec, you need _solidarity_. Friends. You know, like normal people do?” Izzy cooed, the first time she dragged him into her room on a Wednesday night, where Andrew Underhill was already waiting, fiddling with his fingers nervously sitting crossed legged on her bed.

“I have friends,” Alec indignifiedly argued, as Andrew - Drew waved awkwardly at him.

Great, obviously Izzy thought that he should cozy up with the one other gay kid in the New York Institute after how Alec might or might not have came out as gay over the dinner table during the weekly Lightwood shouting match. If this was one of her schemes to set him and Drew up, he swears to Raziel. Alec really had enough of blond boys for now.

Oh yeah, Izzy might also have known about Alec’s pathetic crush on their adopted brother Jace. Yes, Alec realised that it was very gross and stupid in hindsight - although in his defence, he was thirteen. And Jace didn’t even grow up with them, so it wasn't like Alec was a total pervert, right? It’s all ancient history now - literally almost a decade ago, but Izzy never let it go, just to tease Alec once in a while. Alec really hated how his younger sister was his best friend - maybe he did need some friends.

Izzy called it the Institute’s _queer alliance_ , which was extremely dumb in itself already, seeing that it wasn’t exactly a big group (read: Alec Lightwood and Andrew Underhill. That was it. Drew’s been quietly out for years - although obviously it wasn’t as big as a deal since he wasn’t exactly the expected successor to the Institute). Izzy thought that they could fish out more people from the closet and eventually rebel against the Clave and turn the New York Institute into a Big Gay Utopia or some shit - Alec didn’t really see the point. He still believed it was an elaborate plot to get him and Drew together - forcing them to both exist in the same room with Izzy wasn’t the best idea though, Alec got to say. He didn’t even know why was Izzy there, if this was really a get together for the unfortunate non-heterosexual souls. She shrugged.

“I mean, I guess I’m bisexual. I don’t really care,” Izzy answered and that was the end of it, no dramatic coming out whatsoever.

“Izzy, hooking up with like three Seelies doesn’t make you bisexual. Seelies don’t even have gender as a concept - okay never mind, whatever,” Alec huffed as he caught Drew staring at him, slightly gaping, as if Alec had said something extremely offensive.

Alec supposed he had - he was just a little bitter at how he had to get the short end of the stick of the Lightwood family’s long standing tradition of homophobia. The fact that he was the firstborn probably attributed more than the fact that Izzy could pass as straight though. Alec was usually quiet, and Andrew even quieter - so if Drew was ready to argue him, Alec accepted that he was being problematic, and let the topic drop. So Izzy was bisexual, if she said so.

So there they were - Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood and Andrew Underhill - meeting to hang out in Izzy’s room every Wednesday night when they were off duty, not doing much except bitching about the Clave, Izzy oversharing about her sexual conquests, and painting each other’s nails (colourless for Alec, because he’s a coward). Alec actually ended up being quite good friends with Drew as a result - it was fun to have someone else to talk about boys with, the usually blushing Alec slowly normalising his sexuality and feeling comfortable about it.

And then Izzy made _Downworlder raves_ one of their traditions as well. _Raves_ really wasn’t Alec’s scene - he was way too self conscious for that, he hated people, the list goes on. Izzy was determined that he just hated fun. Surprisingly, the usually quiet Andrew could turn into quite the party animal as well, rivalling Izzy. So Alec begrudging went with on their nights out, most of the time, just because he wanted to see Drew in action and knew that he would be too much of a coward to ever make a move on a boy if Alec wasn’t there to egg him on. After Alec’s first time going out, he decided that he liked it, even though he couldn’t dance to save his life and had major social anxiety. It was weirdly comforting to be in a space where everyone was being gay and (every species under the sun - or moon,) not caring at all. The first night did take a lot of persuasion on Izzy’s part though.

“It’s not just any rave. It’s like a gay club, but the _gay club of the Shadow World_ ,” Izzy explained, when Alec questioned why were their night outs so specific to the first Wednesday of every month, when Alec always had training early on a Thursday morning.

“So, you mean like every Seelie party ever,” Alec deadpanned, just to rile Izzy up. Drew laughed at that too. Izzy groaned.

“Honestly, I can’t tell are you discriminating against Seelies, or internalised homophobic. Either way you suck,” Izzy shoved him on the shoulder. Alec might just be a little against Seelies - he hated the last one who dated Izzy. He went to do his hair in the mirror with Drew nonetheless though, already succumbing to going to the apparently gay Downworlder rave.

“Yeah, I suck…”

“Dick!” Drew finished his sentence for Alec, the both of them bursting into immature snorts. Izzy threw a hot pink boa feather towards their direction.

Yeah, Alec didn’t actually hate this too much. A year ago, he would never had thought himself to be the sort to make gay jokes casually and finding humour in it - but here he was. And made friends with Andrew Underhill too, who would’ve guessed.

This particular Wednesday’s outing was supposed to be special - their sad party of three was expanding, since Consul Penhallow was visiting (which meant Aline Penhallow was coming to New York too). The Consul’s daughter being a lesbian was one of Alicante’s best kept secrets, but it had tumbled out several summers ago when Jace hilariously came onto Aline. Jace ended up being more embarrassed than her, to be honest. It’s now all good between them though - Aline and Jace were basically good bros and the Lightwood siblings had kept her secret with honour. So Aline was joining them for pre-drinks in Izzy’s room tonight, and probably with little persuasion from Izzy, would end up going out with them as well. Consul Penhallow would barely bat an eye at Aline for going to an innocent slumber party _in_ the Institute - although it was slightly ridiculous that they were all twenty something-year-olds who were still scared shitless of their parents. Being in the closet in the Institute really prepared you for lifelong trauma induced paranoia.

Surprisingly, Drew brought another friend with him too, a blonde girl with big eyes and just generally really, really sharp features. Alec wondered if Drew had brought her with the purpose of setting her up with either Izzy or Aline - she definitely wasn’t Izzy’s type, but Aline liked blondes.

“Alec, be nice - she’s half Seelie,” Drew warned sternly, before cackling with the blonde girl leaning into his side. Ah, that explained the pointy nose and, now that Alec noticed, pointy ears.

For someone who could easily be louder than Jace Herondale himself, Aline was going painfully quiet beside Alec, greeting everyone with an understated wave and almost diverting her gaze away from the blonde girl especially. If Alec didn't know Aline, he wouldn't think she was interested - lesbians were weird as fuck.

“There’s nothing wrong with Seelies - I just don’t like Izzy’s ex boyfriend in particular,” Alec replied playfully, earning a scandalised gasp from everyone, Drew and Aline practically hollering. Izzy smacked him on the head as Alec sat down on the floor. He grinned at himself, almost proud - Alec was always more out of his shell when he was hanging out with this group.

It turned out that the half Seelie was one of the multitude of visitors their Institute was currently hosting as well - she was Helen Blackthorn, the new Los Angeles representative and this was her first Council business trip. Quite impressive for a nineteen year old, to be honest. Alec could almost tell she was part fey just from her buzzing energy, not seeming phased by a roomful of newly acquainted friends and quickly coercing everyone into some deadly Seelie drinking games, not even three songs later. Obviously (or not), Helen was bisexual - Alec wanted to ask if it was her faerie blood that made her queer but it seemed like too rude of a question.

Two drinks later, Alec was positively tipsy as he watched Izzy and Drew dance in the middle of the room, him letting his head fall to the side - giving Helen full reign to mess up his hair and throw glitter in it. (It might even be actual pixie dust, Alec wasn’t really sure.)

It was Aline’s turn next, and as Helen bit her lip in concentration whilst doing Aline’s makeup, Alec swore he felt Aline’s hand curl next to his, gripping hard onto the carpet. When Helen finally stopped agonising Aline and stood up to join Izzy and Drew, Alec turned to Aline with a smirk. She wasn’t even hiding her sigh after holding her breath for so long.

“So - a blonde California girl, huh,” Alec teased uselessly, as if they didn’t both have eyes, “and serious business! Council people like you! Basically a match made in heaven.”

Alec bumped his shoulder into Aline’s. She rolled her eyes at him.

“I wouldn’t go that far… she _is_ pretty cute though.” Alec had to hold back a squeal.

“Hey Helen! You are coming out to the rave with us right? It’d be a shame if you couldn’t,” Alec called out boldly, acting on his own accord before Aline could even stop him. When Helen adorably turned to look at him (and Aline) curiously with wide blinking eyes, Alec grinned stupidly back. Even Alec couldn’t deny that she was attractive (he’s gay, not blind) and in his drunken stupor, he sincerely wished that Aline would finally get some action instead of hanging out with the boys and picking fights all the time.

“Yeah Helen, you have to come,” Drew pouted, grabbing her hand. Drew hadn’t actually been friends with Helen for a few hours more than the rest of them, but he was drunk, and giddy, so sue him.

“Everyone is coming! Penhallow, and you too, Alec,” Drew announced, a little loudly, before he hiccuped. Alec wasn’t going to refuse anyway, but rolled his eyes at Drew nonetheless, just because.

“ _Alexander_ needs to come. I bet Magnus is going to be there,” Drew wiggled his eyebrows, and Alec felt himself flush and stammer. Izzy was cheering, and the girls were intrigued.

No one called him _Alexander_ except for Magnus Bane. A month ago, at the last gay Downworlder party, whilst most people were set on avoiding the trio of barely adult Shadowhunters, the warlock made a beeline to approach them, and ended up flirting with Alec the entire night. Alec was mostly too intoxicated or reduced to a stuttering mess, and couldn’t remember much from it except for Magnus’ knuckles gently brushing against his lower back when they sat incredibly close next to each other in the booth, and _Alexander_. Izzy and Drew were honestly surprised that the night didn’t escalate, with how much attention Alec was being showered with - but obviously Alec was too chickenshit to make anything happen by himself, being the twenty one year old virgin who kissed like two and a half boys in his entire life. They later theorised that Magnus was probably taking his time, being a warlock and all, he had all the time in the world. Alec would be lying if he said he didn’t find Magnus insanely hot - especially in the club, with smokey eye makeup and his shirt unbuttoned three quarters down and all those dangly jewellery drawing Alec’s eyes to his toned and tanned chest - but Alec was glad that it didn’t jumped into anything right away. He still felt like a baby gay - he needed his time to process everything.

“Who’s Magnus?” Aline and Helen asked in unison, as Helen slid into the spot next to Aline, settling in for a story. Helen didn’t leave any space between her and Aline, knee casually digging into Aline’s thigh as she crossed her legs - _smooth_ , Alec thought distractedly as he ignored their attention. Izzy and Drew joined the circle too, Izzy pouring herself another drink.

“Magnus Bane, only the _High Warlock of Brooklyn_ ,” Izzy said conspiringly to the two people who came from out of town and didn’t know New York well. But then, to be fair, Alec hadn’t known of him either, not until two days after their night out when he surreptitiously pulled out Magnus’ file to, well, basically stalk on his entire life. Drew was giggling, Helen nodding in approval whilst Aline gaped a bit.

Them talking about their interests in non-Shadowhunters was surprisingly not that big of a deal. Alec was already gay and a disappointment so the societal rules of the Clave didn’t really apply to him anymore; Izzy obviously didn’t care and would date anyone alive (or dead - she didn’t really discriminate on vampires either); Drew was a kinky fuck who would probably enjoy a vampire biting him in bed anyway; Helen was as much of a Downworlder as she was a Shadowhunter; and Aline, well, she might be trying to impress a certain half Seelie tonight.

“You’re like, twenty one and he’s probably like, crazy old though; isn’t that a bit weird,” Aline asked, ever the skeptical. Alec shrugged, already getting too excited on the prospect of seeing Magnus again to care.

“Well, the way I see it, warlocks live forever, right? So however old he is, probably like, six hundred years old - it’s only a short proportion of his life of thousands of years old so he’s still, technically young. I guess,” Izzy explained, waving her hands wildly and clearly intoxicated (which really didn’t support her point), but the roomful of drunken dumbasses nodded along as if it made perfect sense anyway.

“Yeah, like how a fifteen year old cat is considered old,” Drew nodded.

“Hey! Our cat is fifteen and he’s going to live forever,” Izzy protested.

Miraculously the five of them did all manage to get out in one piece, and without setting off any wards. Helen and Aline were linking arms as they walked to the club, with Izzy, Drew and Alec trailing behind, Drew already dragging his legs a bit. He’ll make it in, he always does - Drew always drank a lot in pre to compensate not getting drinks in the club and sobering up throughout the night. Also, they were Shadowhunters - after a certain messy night Izzy learnt it the hard way that the ever versatile Iratze rune could cure anything, including drunkenness. Otherwise, a cheeky Agility might also work.The Seelie at the door narrowed her eyes at the gang of Shadowhunters for a bit, but let them through anyway. (Most people at Downworlder raves were already acquainted with Isabelle Lightwood and her resolve, and Helen was smiling innocently at the bouncer with her slightly pointy teeth, just to get some Seelie brownie points.)

The rave was the same old - a massive dark dance floor with multi-coloured strobe lights (tinkered with with magic too, no less), a night of promised sin and debauchery, gorgeous creatures of any kind and any gender getting off with each other and generally no one giving a fuck no matter how uninhibited you were, as long as no one was picking fights. It was fantastic - everything was so much more _intense_ than a mundane party with the collective magic from the partygoers all trying to one up each other with extravagance. It was a bit daunting for them at first, being a group of repressed and entitled Shadowhunters and what not, but eventually Izzy, Alec and Andrew found a home here, where for one night, they could be unashamedly themselves and no one would even bat an eye. Seriously, who would mind a few young Shadowhunters when there was a Seelie orgy happening right in the booths.

Alec was feeling drunk enough so they went straight (ha!) to dancing once they were let in, skipping the usual drinks at the bar or Alec’s half-hour sulking in a booth before being dragged to dance. Izzy and Drew happily obliged, rarely seeing the eager side of Alec and they comfortably slipped into the rhythm of the drum and bass humming loudly through the room, Izzy twisting her hips effortlessly whilst Drew and Alec were dancing exactly how drunk dumbasses dance, as usual. Aline and Helen were a bit awkward, Helen twirling herself around rather sexily and almost up to par with Izzy’s natural dancing, whilst Aline swayed, feeling a bit too sober. Aline and Helen ended up veering off the dance floor pretty soon, Aline whispering into Izzy’s ear saying that they were going to get more drinks. No one really protested to that - Alec mentally punched the air as he watched Helen slipped a hand into Aline’s, letting herself be lead out of the crowd.Those two were off to their own world.

The three of them were slowly being nudged to the edge of the dance floor by a group of hammered werewolves (most of them literally alpha males - Alec wouldn’t call himself a _twink_ but he certainly wasn’t _that_ either, so he had the right to be intimidated), when Alec saw him. Magnus Bane, now with platinum streaks in his hair, looking regal in dark blue as he sprawled over several Seelies’ laps and sipped on a cocktail that was offered to him. Magnus made eye contact with Alec, and Alec’s already bad dancing actually stuttered. Magnus winked at him, before gracefully arching his entire body to get up from his sprawling position, and began walking towards Alec without a blink of an eye. Alec was going to panic, or die. Izzy caught on and smirked at him, almost giddily and definitely too obviously, and shifted closer to Drew so the two would be dancing together and making space around Alec. Alec gulped, awkwardly staying still as Magnus sauntered to him.

“Alexander! Fancy seeing you here,” Magnus’ voice was deep and sultry, and if Alec was any more embarrassing, he would shiver. But Alec had just a shred of dignity left - the most suave warlock of New York was hitting on him and the least Alec could do was try not to be a mess.

“Good to see you again too! You come here often?” Alec stuttered out, and immediately wanted to knock himself out after the words tumbled out. He knew that Magnus owned a club - why wouldn’t he be in one of the biggest Downworlder raves. Magnus only chuckled.

“Guess you can say that. You, on the other hand, are a nice surprise to see though,” Magnus drawled, dragging a finger down Alec’s shirtfront and making his entire being tingle. Alec suddenly felt like wearing a denim shirt was the worst ever fashion choice he could ever make in his life. Alec couldn’t hold a conversation so much as to splutter and nod and hum stupidly, but Magnus was still looking up at him, intrigued and slightly enamoured. Magnus was wearing heeled boots tonight, and just missed being eye level with Alec, tilting his chin upwards slightly in a dignified and rather challenging stance. Alec, despite being taller, felt incredibly small under the gaze. It was scary, but also very enticing.

Magnus Bane was only half lying. He never expected himself to approach a sweet and innocent Shadowhunter boy, but after spotting the same tall dark haired boy in several recurring parties, he couldn’t help but be intrigued. Magnus usually knew how would this end - it would just be another curious boy who was looking to rebel against a repressed upbringing with some sort of exciting illicit affair, or some poor closeted boy who tried to indulge but never too much to taint their perfect angelic blood. Alexander Lightwood was different though (by the name of Lucifer, Magnus couldn’t believe he was trying to pick up a Lightwood, out of all Nephilim) - Alec hardly looked ashamed of himself, or like he was better than all the other Downworlders in the party, not judging but only focusing on living his truth. Every time Magnus caught sight of him, the boy was either dancing goofily, laughing with his two other Shadowhunter friends, or even letting Seelies flirt him silly, although he was a mess of a blushing virgin. Magnus himself wasn’t really comfortable in the scene either, having sworn off dating since forever - but maybe, just maybe, Alec Lightwood would not break his heart.

Whilst Alec was still busy being a bashful idiot, Magnus had already conjured up two cocktail glasses and was shimmying his shoulders to pass Alec one. He really was adorable - a permanent state of slightly parted lips and blinking his hazel eyes in confusion. Magnus clicked his fingers and put a little spark into Alec’s drink - Alec’s eyes widened in wonder, giggling in surprise. Magnus had done much more to impress before but couldn’t help but feel a bit proud anyway.

“To us,” Magnus gestured a toast in the air, sipping his drink all whilst keeping his eyes on Alec. Alec, feeling braver now, didn’t let his eyes falter as well as he finished the drink in one gulp. It was nice - incredibly strong though, if he were to be honest, if Alec wasn’t already gone he would be wincing at it. Alec wondered if there was any magic in the drink: the thought was a regular one that popped up of his mind at every rave, nothing particular against Magnus, but Alec decided that he could trust Magnus not to take advantage of him. After all, they spent an entire night doing not much except talking and sitting very, very close to each other.

“I never got your number last time,” Magnus leaned into the side of Alec’s ear, feeling rather brazen after his careful evaluation of Alec Lightwood, but Alec hardly heard it over the loud music (well, and his muddled mind.) Alec was almost tempted to pull out his stele and activate an Amplification rune, so he could hear better, maybe - he was extremely glad that he didn’t go through with the idiotic idea. There was no bigger turn off than pulling out a stele, truly. (No innuendo intended.)

Alec hesitated, almost ready to tug Magnus off the dance floor and into a booth so they could talk like last time, but stumbled over his feet before he could be smooth about it. Then Alec’s favourite song started playing, so as hard as he was trying to focus on Magnus, he couldn’t help but glance away for a split second and get distracted. Magnus, incredibly perspective (and having a way higher alcohol tolerance as an old warlock), shot Alec a dashing smile.

“Dance now, talk later?” Alec didn’t need to be ask twice. The alcohol must be hitting his bloodstream - Alec couldn’t even care too much to be self conscious as he laughed in genuine joy, swaying his hips to the beat of his favourite tune. Magnus couldn’t help but beam a little - this Shadowhunter really was something else.

Magnus dances with a lot of fluid movements - effortlessly and mesmerisingly like every part of his body was under his total control without conscious thought. Alec was torn between gravitating towards him or staying at the respectable distance (which, on the upside, allowed him to watch Magnus better). They ended up chest to chest anyway - Magnus’ hands tentatively latching onto Alec’s waist, which gave Alec permission to slide his hands up the sides of Magnus’ arms. Magnus’ biceps were - wow. And Alec was the one who was supposed to have superhuman strength and expected to workout daily.

For two people who were dancing together similarly to how every other pair on the dance floor were shamelessly grinding on each other right now, Magnus and Alec made it into a rather elegant affair. Well, it was mostly Magnus, rolling into Alec in slow, languid movements that Alec didn’t dare to try and match up to, only clutching at Magnus a bit uselessly. Alec could barely breathe - he hadn’t seen any other man more beautiful than Magnus before, and Alec was almost never one to exaggerate. Magnus was _a lot_ \- his hands on Alec’s hip, his body bumping into Alec’s gently to the beat of the music, his eyes peering up to Alec with intent - it was all very overwhelming and sent Alec to permanent overdrive. And yet, he couldn’t make himself tear his eyes away, gazing at Magnus like he’s the only thing Alec’s ever wanted in life. It might as well be true.

Suddenly overcome with want, Alec took a deep breath, and with the mysterious cocktail still humming in his veins in the time with music, Alec reached up to grab Magnus by the lapels of his dark blue jacket and pulled him into a harsh kiss, basically slamming into Magnus.

Magnus reacted instantly, gripping harder at Alec through his shirt, before pulling Alec into him as well, both of them tugging at each other’s lips desperately as if they couldn’t get enough of each other. At one point, as Alec pulled away, his eyes fluttering open to satisfyingly find Magnus blindly chasing after him, tilting his jaw up to hopefully capture Alec back into his lips. Alec’s heart swelled in glee - he couldn’t believe he did that. He happily granted Magnus’ wish.

After dipping in and out of kisses, in the middle of which Alec embarrassingly gasped into Magnus’ mouth when Magnus slid a sly tongue past his lips - Alec couldn’t help but burst into a little giggle of disbelief when he finally pulled away. Magnus quirked an amused eyebrow at him, hiding the fondness blooming in his chest. Alec, still drunk (both from the drinks and the kiss), clumsily pulled out his stele from his back pocket and fumbled before activating his Iratze rune, pulling his shirt up to reveal an expanse of his waist in the process. Alec sobered up before Magnus could react to that - Magnus settled on just admiring Alec’s abs instead of questioning that erratic move. When Alec tucks his stele back into his pocket to look at Magnus, his smile was small and bashful.

“Sorry if that was a waste of your nice drink, but I needed to sober up. I want to remember this,” Alec laughed at himself in self deprecation, and Magnus’ heart warmed at the silly gesture so much that he couldn’t help but kiss Alec again when Alec didn’t protest in all his consciousness. Magnus felt him smiling into the kiss - it was too precious of a moment to bear.

Alec Lightwood might have just shattered all of Magnus’ preconceptions of self entitled, heartbreaking Shadowhunters who would always put their world before their emotions. And also Magnus’ reservations about all men, or anyone, really. He knew that Nephilim could be fiercely brave - but for a young Shadowhunter boy to own up to his emotions like that - Magnus Bane had never seen anything quite like it in centuries. Magnus, because he was terrible and a constant disappointment to himself, would have succumbed anyway, to stolen drunken kisses with a cute Shadowhunter that would become illegitimate and denied when morning came, but this was much better.

They made out for a bit more in the middle of the dance floor, Alec enthusiastic matching the much more experienced Magnus’ cues and teases - which was impressive seeing that both of them were practically sober. Sooner or later though, Alec became distracted by more pressing matters at hand, the two of them glancing behind Magnus to find the Shadowhunter girl waving at Alec in panic, the blond one slumped in her arms like a puddle.The girl was gorgeous - Magnus wondered if she was a Lightwood too. It didn’t seem like a life or death situation, but Alec should probably get back to his friends. Magnus couldn’t help but shake his head in amusement at the sight - young people really were something else.

“Uh, I, I gotta go,” Alec stammered, ruefully as he glanced at Drew being a drunk mess next to the bar. Magnus smiled without malice, waving him off. Alec nodded in gratitude, bouncing on his feet despite reluctant to leave Magnus.

“Wait! My number. Uh,” Alec looked around helplessly, pulling out his phone as if it would help. Magnus chuckled at his lost puppy look and decided to help Alec out a little.

“Here,” Magnus said gently, as he tugged Alec’s phone out of his grip. He could’ve just used magic somehow, but this was better - finding an excuse to brush against Alec’s fingers, long and slender. Magnus vaguely remembered Alec babbling about being an archer the last time they met. Magnus quickly typed into the phone, handing it back to Alec when he felt his own ring in his pocket.

Magnus had texted himself on Alec’s phone, with a simple text saying _Alexander xx._ Alec adorably blushed as he read it, despite the much more incriminating acts they were tangled in only moments ago.

“Uh, goodnight, Magnus,” Alec said sheepishly as he tore himself away from him, still looking back every second as he stepped away. “Call me!”

And then Alec was pulled back into the harsh reality of crouching beside the lump of Andrew at the foot of the bar, running over every useful rune with Izzy to kick Drew out of his passing out episode before he did something unforgivable like throw up in the club. On their way out, a thoroughly annoyed Izzy didn’t even think twice before pulling Aline by the elbow, yanking her away from making out with Helen (Alec would process that later, after making sure they take Drew home in one piece), hardly feeling apologetic after her night was predictably ruined by their messiest friend again.

On the cab ride home, Alec idly imagined portalling back to the Institute instead of going through the stupid motions of a mundane that made Izzy irritable. Even Aline and Helen leaning into each other with Helen’s nose buried in Aline’s shoulder and the two of them holding hands was pissing Izzy off. Alec’s mind was filled with a certain warlock - that must be why all his thoughts were magical - quite literally, in the case of just wanting to portal home right now.

As the cab dropped them off outside a seemingly abandoned church, Alec’s phone vibrated in his pocket.

_Nice seeing you again ;) Tell me when you get back to the Institute in one piece!_

The fucking High Warlock of Brooklyn was texting him. This wasn’t such a terrible night after all, Alec smiled dopily to himself as he dragged a now sobering and groggy Andrew past the glamour into the Institute.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry underhill was the messy gay someone had to be lol  
> couldn't squeeze heline in! will write a companion in heline's pov soon  
> i'm not familiar with writing in the tmi universe be nice to me lol


End file.
